Complex integrated circuits, such as Field Programmable Gate Arrays (“FPGAs”), Application-Specific Standard Products (“ASSPs”), and other types of programmable hardware Systems-on-a-Chip (“SoCs”), have become more “dense” over time, i.e., more logic features have been implemented in an IC of a given size. Unfortunately, this complexity has not always translated to a user being easily able to take full advantage of such added complexity. Moreover, in some instances, an underutilization of features of complex integrated circuits has resulted in bandwidth limitations, meaning that such complex integrated circuits were not used for some high-speed forms of mobile communication.
Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide a programmable hardware IC that overcomes one or more of the above-identified limitations.